


Merry Christmas Henry, Love Adam

by TransFormativeWorks



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransFormativeWorks/pseuds/TransFormativeWorks
Summary: A gift given by force is hardly for the benefit of the recipient and Henry is a very unwilling participant in a Christmas exchange with Adam.





	Merry Christmas Henry, Love Adam

**Author's Note:**

> The story contains strong elements of rape/non-consent. If these themes are triggering for you please do not read this post - there are a lot of other great options in the fandom.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. In the real world CONSENT IS MANDATORY for any kind of sexual contact. All partners should be enthusiastic participants.

Merry Christmas Henry, Love Adam

Henry grimaced as he opened his eyes. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry. _Where was he?_ He blinked blearily at the florescent lights in the ceiling. _Is this the hospital? Was I in an accident?_

Henry started to raise his right hand to rub his aching temples, but was brought up short. He looked down to see a leather and cotton restraint fastened around his wrist. He stared at it dumbly for several moments, tugging again to confirm that his arm was securely strapped to the bedframe. Actually, it was more of a gurney, which would explain how someone had managed to move him in here. A quick scan revealed that his other wrist and both ankles were equally secured. His clothing was gone, and it their place Henry wore a standard hospital gown. 

He looked around. It definitely wasn’t a hospital. The room was unfinished concrete with exposed pipes running along the ceiling and one wall. There were no windows and a single metal security door was located on the far side of the room. Absent were any machines or the comforting hum of other people. It was eerily, alarmingly, quiet. Aside from the gurney, the only other furniture was a small instrument trolley, its contents concealed by a white clothe. 

Henry blinked slowly a few times. Trying to remember what had happened. His last recollection was of leaving Abe’s Antiques to pick up breakfast. He had been heading to a new bakery several streets over – Abe had mentioned wanting to try their croissants. And…that was it. That is all he remembered. He had no recollection of reaching the bakery, nor what could have transpired to get him here. 

Henry didn’t know how long he lay there, but it was long enough for the influence of whatever sedative to wear off. By the time the metal door opened with a screech he was fully alert. His eyes immediately fixing upon the face of the man who entered.

‘Adam,’ he wheezed, his cottony mouth making it difficult to speak. 

‘Good morning Henry.’ Adam’s greeted cheerfully, clearly pleased with himself. ‘You sound a bit parched, hold on just a tick.’

Adam walked leisurely towards Henry before reaching under the drape on the trolley and bringing up a bottle of water. He quickly unscrewed the lid, inserted a straw, and moved the bottle to Henry’s lips. Henry briefly considered refusing, but he was viciously thirsty and if Adam wanted to kill him he could have done that already. 

After several large sips, Henry nodded and Adam moved the bottle away. Adam spoke before Henry finished swallowing. ‘Now, before you ask. I brought you here because I have a Christmas present for you Henry.’ 

Henry raised his eyebrows. Was he serious? ‘Adam,’ Henry spoke carefully, ‘Just let me go. I have no interest in playing your games.’

‘Oh, but this isn’t a game Henry,’ Adam purred, ‘and don’t you worry. As soon as we are done here you are free to go.’ This promise did nothing to reassure Henry. 

Adam quickly turned his attention to the trolley, lifting the drape off of what appeared to be a tray of tools. Henry looked, and was frustrated to realize he couldn’t see the contents from his angle. Adam quickly retrieved some items and moved over to the side of the gurney. 

Henry tensed, but Adam ignored his reaction and quickly fastened an additional restraint across Henry’s knees. He then moved up to Henry’s torso and began securing a strap across Henry’s chest. 

‘Adam, what are you doing?’ Henry asked, he didn’t even try to keep the alarm out of his voice. 

‘Oh, don’t worry Henry.’ Adam patted his chest condescendingly, ‘these are for your own protection. If you thrash around too much you could get hurt.’ Adam made it sounds like he was doing him a favour.

Henry had nothing to say to that, so he changed tact, ‘What do you mean by Christmas present?’ He asked. Maybe he could talk Adam out of doing whatever he had planned. Or distract him.

‘Oh, it is Henry!’ Adam paused, delighted. ‘You and I both know that one of the biggest difficulties with immortality is the boredom, the total lack of new experiences. So this year, I am going to give you a little treat. An experience that I am sure you have never had before.’ 

Henry could feel a cold sweat dampening his face and chest. He had no idea what this ‘new experience’ was that had Adam so excited, but he was absolutely certain that he wanted nothing to do with it. 

‘Um…thank you Adam, but I think I will pass all the same.’

‘Now Henry,’ Adam chided, ‘don’t be rude.’ With these words he secured the chest strap tightly enough that it forced an undignified ‘oof’ from Henry. Adam then turned back to the trolley and retrieved a ball gag. Catching sight of it Henry quickly clenched his jaw and turned his head to the side, foreseeing what was coming next. 

‘Henry,’ Adam reasoned, ‘This could actually be a pleasant experience, if you would just trust me.’ Henry scowled at Adam’s ridiculous statement, but wasn’t foolish enough to open his mouth to reply. 

‘Very well,’ Adam sighed, not sounding the least bit upset. He then took his right hand and placed it on either side of Henry’s jaw, just below his ear, and pressed sharply into the underlying pressure points. Pain flared behind Henry eyes as he squeaked out a cry and arched his head back. ‘There, there,’ Adam cooed, ‘just open up for me and the pain will stop.’ 

Henry ineffectively tried to squirm out of Adam’s grip, which only continued to tighten with excruciating pressure. Finally, Henry’s mouth was forced opened enough that Adam was able to slip in the ball gag, which he quickly buckled behind Henry’s head as Henry panted for breath, tears of pain running from his eyes. 

‘I know that may seem like overkill, Henry.’ Adam explained, ‘but I have not had the opportunity to properly sound proof this room and I wouldn’t want you to draw any unwanted attention with what is likely to be a fair bit of yelling.’ At these foreboding words Henry again tested the restraints, to no avail. Appearing amused by Henry’s struggles, Adam shook his head with a smile and then busied himself with the trolley. Moving it from the head of the bed to down by Henry’s knees. 

Henry felt Adam grasp the edge of Henry’s hospital gown and flip it up to his waist. Henry froze. From the cool air on his body, he could tell that he was naked under the gown. 

Icy fear made its way down Henry’s spine and his hands and feet started to tingle with panic. He tried to ask Adam what he was doing, but only succeeded in making muffled noises from behind the gag. 

Adam paid him no mind as he fiddled with something on the trolley, Henry heard the snap of plastic gloves, the click of a bottle opening, and then Adam started swabbing something cold and wet onto the Henry’s upper thighs, lower abdomen and genitals. Henry tried to squirm away, but he could barely move. He could smell iodine.

‘Oh, do calm down Henry. I am fairly certain that you will enjoy this,’ Adam scolded. Henry growled from behind the gag and shook his head back and forth in protest. 

‘Well then,’ Adam tsk-ed, ‘I shall have to prove it to you.’ Adam slowly lifted a thin metal rod from the trolley and turned it to Henry. ‘Henry, given that you are a physician, I am going to assume you know what a urethral sound is?’

Henry stopped struggling, his eyes fixed on the little metal rod. 

Adam smiled at Henry’s wide-eyed expression, ‘Ah, I will take that as a yes. And have you ever had one used on you before?’ He asked. Henry’s blood went cold, _surely Adam didn’t mean to…_ Henry emphatically shook his head, both in answer to the question and as a plea for Adam to stop. 

‘Excellent!’ Adam exclaimed, ‘I did promise you a new experience, did I not?’ He retrieved something else from the trolley, it looked like surgical lubricant, and started to spread it liberally along the sound. ‘Henry,’ he advised, ‘if I were you, I would try to hold very still.’

Henry froze, his only movement the rapid rise and fall of his chest. He jerked when Adam grabbed his penis with a firm hand and rubbed lubricant around its head. A pause as Adam reached over, grabbed the sound, and deftly inserted its tip into the slit at the head of Henry’s cock. Henry gasped in a breath, but remained immobile. The sensation was…uncomfortable. It didn’t hurt per see…but it didn’t feel good either.

Henry opened his eyes and glanced down. Adam was still, one hand firmly grasping Henry’s flaccid cock, the other delicately holding the top of the sound. As Henry watched, Adam released the instrument and let gravity pull it slowly several more inches into Henry’s body. Henry hissed, the unaccustomed sensation of burning and stretching causing the muscles of his abdomen and thighs to clench. 

‘Deep breaths, Henry. It will take you a little while to get used to,’ Adam advised. For several minutes Adam just stood there, the end of the sound protruding out of Henry’s body. The burning sensation was the first to disappear, and Henry was just beginning to relax when Adam gently grasped the end of the sound, pulled it almost the entire way out, and then let it once again slide back in. 

Henry’s legs jerked against his bonds, as the renewed sense of penetration shot through his groin. His movement, in turn, caused the sound to wobble and slide even deeper into him. He gave out a strangled noise, as his mind sought to process these new sensations. 

After just a few moments, Adam repeated the movement, pulling out the sound almost to the end before letting it slide back in. Over and over he did this, as Henry’s groans became increasingly desperate. Heat started to radiate outwards from Henry’s groin, and he could feel a flush work its way up his chest and into his neck. An uncomfortable pressure began building in his abdomen.

Finally Adam stilled, holding the sound steady as he adjusted his grip on Henry’s cock before altering the angle of penetration. Henry uselessly jerked his arms in protest when he realized Adam’s intention. Adam paused for just a moment, just long enough to give Henry a knowing smile. He then continued with his manipulations until he found the correct angle and the sound suddenly slipped several inches further into Henry’s body before grinding to a halt against his prostate. 

If Henry hadn’t been tied down, his would have lurched up off of the bed. White-hot sensation radiated from his groin throughout the rest of his body. He let out a hoarse shout out from behind the gag and tried to arch his back and dig in with his heels. His hands grasped at the sheets on the gurney as he pulled, unsure if he was trying to get away from the sensation or closer to it. 

‘There we are,’ Adam purred. He then ever so gently grasped the end of the sound and worked it back and forth across Henry’s prostate. Henry writhed; making unintelligible noises. He whole body felt like it was on fire, like he was being consumed from the inside out. 

Suddenly and without warning the sensations stopped. Henry lay panting on the bed, eyes closed, as he felt Adam remove the sound entirely and heard a mental clank as it was deposited back upon the tray. 

‘So Henry,’ he said, ‘now that I know you are favourably inclined, what’s say you and I really start to have a little fun?’

Henry didn’t even open his eyes to look at Adam. He just shook his head emphatically while mumbling a litany of ‘no, please,’ behind the gag. 

Henry could hear Adam retrieve something else from the trolley, and opened his eyes to see him holding another sound. This one was larger than the first and had ridges along its length; it ended with a slight bend near one end. Adam covered it liberally with lubricant and again grasped Henry’s cock without preamble. Henry jerked and whined, already sensitive from the earlier abuse. ‘Feel free to scream, Henry,’ Adam offered, ‘that is why I gagged you.’ With practiced precision he slipped the head of the sound into Henry’s penis and again let gravity pull it into his body. 

There was more resistance this time, as the sound was larger, and it only very slowly slid inward. Each time one of the ridges reached the sensitive slit at the head of his cock, the sound would stop momentarily until the weight of gravity forced it to continue. Henry tried to keep quiet, not wanting to give Adam the satisfaction, but he couldn’t help each sharp intake of breath as the ridges made their way into him.

It seemed like eternity until the sound stopped. After waiting several moments, Adam drew it most of the way out and let it fall back in again. It slid in more easily this time and Henry’s entire body shuddered, the ridges setting off fireworks of pleasure as they passed through the entrance to his body. The burning sensation from earlier had been replaced by a feeling of fullness, penetration, and the sense of impending relief. Each repetition drove the sensations higher, and Henry’s breathing became more laboured and erratic. 

Henry was horrified to feel himself becoming aroused, his body thickening around the sound. Adam made a low noise of approval, ‘very good Henry,’ he praised, ‘I knew you would like this.’ Adam began running his left hand up and down Henry’s cock in time with the movements of the sound. Henry grunted at the initial discomfort, but the additional pressure began to augment the pleasurable sensations coming from inside is body. His grunts gradually replaced by poorly-supressed moans of pleasure.

Adam continued his ministrations for several minutes as Henry writhed under his hands. The only sounds were the rustle of Henry’s restless movements, the panting of his breath, and his begrudging vocalizations. 

Adam watched Henry with a keen eye, focusing first on his face and then on the movements of his body. At times, he closed his eyes and just listened. Seeming satisfied with what he heard, Adam slowed his movements long enough to take a firm grip of Henry’s cock before changing the angle of the sound, again aiming for Henry’s prostate.

Henry tried to brace himself for the oncoming sensation; this sound was heavier than the previous one, but absolutely nothing could have prepared him for the lightning that shot through his body as the instrument slid past the bend in his urethra and came to rest against is prostate. 

His entire body clenched, his head thrown back on the bed, his heels digging into the mattress. He couldn’t even cry out; the feeling too intense, his breath frozen in his lungs. Henry’s mind could not decipher if it was being overwhelmed by pleasure or pain. 

Adam pulled the sound back slightly, relieving the pressure, and Henry gasped and began making frantic pleading sounds, his fists clenching and unclenching. Adam again ignored him, only allowing him a brief pause before once again sliding the instrument across his prostate. Henry’s legs locked and he keened as scalding pleasure shot from his groin to the tips of his hand and feet before coalescing at back of the skull. Stars flashed behind his eyes. He had never felt anything like this, a pleasure so intense it resembled agony. Adam made another approving sound in the back of his throat. 

Adam continued to work the sound into Henry’s body, brushing it first lightly across his prostate and then returning with firmer strokes. Occasionally, he would pull the sounds almost the entire way out and give Henry a moment of respite before letting it slide all the way back in, causing Henry to jerk as it bumped its way across his over-stimulated nerves. 

One thing Adam had learned in his long life was patience, and he took his time with Henry. Slowly working Henry’s body to exhaustion, until he skin shimmered with sweat and his limbs trembled with fatigue. Henry was no longer actively resisting so much as involuntarily twitching and groaning under Adam’s hands, his voice hoarse behind the gag and his words incoherent mumbles. 

‘Henry, what do you say with finish this, hmmm?’ Adam asked politely, after what seemed like hours. ‘You look like you have enjoyed yourself enough.’

Without waiting for an answer Adam allowed the sound to slide back into Henry and rest on his prostate, causing him to give a feeble jerk. Leaving the instrument there, Adam reached over to the table and picked up a small device that he quickly attached to the end of the sound. He then took a firm grasp of Henry’s cock in his left hand, and placed his other hand on the device.

The buzz of a vibrator filled the air, and Henry yelping cries echoed off the walls as ecstasy rocketed through is body. His shuddered from head to foot and could hear himself emitting short harsh noises as his sanity fled under the overwhelming rush of sensations. It only took a few moments for a deep burning to well up in his groin and Henry knew he was close to climaxing. He would feel his body tightening, fire consuming his insides. And when Adam swiftly but gently removed the sound and worked his hand up and down on Henry’s cock he came in a frantic rush. Henry could feel his release splashing across his stomach and chest, and Adam kept working him until he was spent and cringing from too much stimulation. 

Henry lay limply on the bed, chest heaving, eyes unfocused, his jaw clenched compulsively around the gag in his mouth. Each exhale ending in a faint, pained, whimper. Clouded by endorphins and fatigue, he could distantly feel heat radiating off of his body, his muscles lax and unresponsive. He could only shiver meaninglessly as Adam cleaned him off with a damp rag and pulled the hospital gown back down to his knees. 

Looking professional and unfazed, Adam walked up to Henry and took in his state, regarding him for several long minutes. Obviously pleased with what he saw Adam reached out and gently stroked Henry’s face from temple to the edge of his jaw. ‘There you are Henry, a new sensation, perhaps even more than one. Merry Christmas.’ With that he gave Henry’s face one last stroke and retrieved something else from the trolley. ‘Now, don’t worry,’ Adam said, showing Henry the needle, ‘this will only put you out for a little bit and then you can be on your way.’

Henry didn’t even flinch when Adam slipped the needle into his arm. 

\------ 

What he could only assume was a short time later, Henry woke up in the same room. A quick survey revealed that Adam and the trolley where gone, as were the restraints and the gag; his clothing had been left neatly folded on the foot of the bed. 

Henry gingerly sat up and then, judging himself able, stood. He was reminded of what had transpired by twinges in his stomach and leg muscles, and the faint heaviness and discomfort coming from his groin. In contrast to his body, his mind felt numb.

He scuffled his way over to his clothing and gingerly put it on, taking his time to give himself a once over. Aside from some muscle soreness and some chafing at the corners of his mouth and wrists, he appeared fine. He shook his head and snorted to himself at this thought, as if you could be fine after something like that. Henry felt his skin redden at the memory: the discomfort, the humiliation, the pleasure. He wasn’t even sure how to begin processing what had happened. 

Henry buttoned up his waist-coat and felt around for his pocket watch. He clicked it open, revealing that the whole experience had taken less than three hours. Abraham must be frantic he thought; as he gingerly bent down to tie his shoes. 

He walked unsteadily to the metal door, which was unlocked and opened out into the lower level of a parking structure. He turned around and saw the word ‘maintenance’ printed in orange and yellow across the door. A few moments of walking brought him to a stairwell that, in turn, led to street level. Henry blinked at the bright winter sunlight. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he could just make out the bakery he had been heading to down the street. He had almost made it. 

Henry quickly looked around, but saw no sign of Adam. He then took a quick look at himself, checking to see if anything was obviously out of place. Nothing was. He took a deep breath of the sharp winter air, and then another. Pulling his composure back around him as he started towards the bakery. _I will just pick up a few things, he thought. And then I will figure out what to say to Abraham._

**Author's Note:**

> Foremost, and this should go without saying - This is a work of fiction. In the real world CONSENT IS MANDATORY for any kind of sexual contact. All partners should be enthusiastic participants. 
> 
> Second, sounding is potentially harmful to your health and should only be done by those that are willing, experienced (or under the guidance of those who are experienced) and with the proper sterile equipment.


End file.
